


Please, Just the tip

by Fallingraysons



Series: More, Please! [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Obsession, The Wayne Parents are Still Alive, Young Bruce Wayne, young clark kent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingraysons/pseuds/Fallingraysons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clark get more intimate in their new relationship. Bruce may just get more addicted to the changes than Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should really get to work on some fluff cause I feel so hoe-y every time I write. I need to chill.  
> enjoy, I have no idea what I was doing while writing this.

**  
**The public, if they were being honest, was quite surprised at how well Clark and Bruce got along, how naturally intimate the two were once they started dating. Before Clark arrived at the Central Gotham High School, Bruce was known to be very quiet; If he were to speak, it was very polite. Too _formally_ polite. And was very conservative with his words. Everyone at the high school knew that Bruce was shy, but they also felt as though they were completely shut down every time they tried to get to know the boy. He was pleasant-- both visually and verbally, but he was also difficult to figure out. **  
**

_Until the farm boy arrived._

Somehow, this overcheer-y, well-mannered, optimistic Kansas kid managed to waltz right into Gotham, the strong light of his personality blinding those who surrounded him. But for Bruce, Clark just seemed to pique his interest. The two honestly didn’t get along, which shocked all bystanders (“Oh my god, _Bruce_ is giving him _attitude_.” _Gasp_. “Did Wayne just _glare_ at the new kid?!”). Bruce didn’t exactly even have a problem with Clark, or his personality. Just his idea of personal space. It was obvious to the entire school, Bruce included, that once Clark arrived, he was completely enamored with Bruce (like many others at the school). He would follow the boy around, constantly ask Bruce to show him around Gotham (“No, I’m sure you’ll make it around here on your own. You’re a big guy, you can handle the city”), and try to get him to do homework with him. And nine times out of ten, Clark would be far past the point of personal space every time he would interact with Bruce.

Bruce didn’t like it.

So yeah, he tried his best to avoid Smallville Farmboy whenever it was possible. He just began to make him... uncomfortable. Even if he was kinda cute. Bruce cared about his personal space, even if it was being obstructed by some beefy angel from some tiny farmland. And besides, Bruce was good at avoiding people.

Until the farm boy started playing some weird trick-of-the-eye brain games.

School’s over, and Bruce is jogging out to the front of the school, to find his mother waiting in the car for him. He smiles warmly as he sees his mother, since usually _her_ picking him up meant the two were going out for some sort of treat.

Bruce is too far into imagining what he and his mother are going to do  as he completely forgets the set of stairs in front of him. His foot lands awkwardly on the second step, missing the first one completely, and Bruce’s hands are too busy flailing to catch onto the bannister. Right before eating concrete, Bruce’s whole body is pushing against a big, warm and firm force. Shaking hands quickly grip onto big thighs to prevent anymore falling, and Bruce pushes up from them to see a flushed and smiling Clark.

“Are you- uh, hey, be careful. Are you alright?”

Bruce just stares at him with wide eyes,  and squints as he turns to look at the floor. “I’m fine,” he says quietly. “I… I didn’t notice you were there? I’m sorry. Thank you.” Before Clark could say anything else, the flustered Wayne jogged down the rest of the stairs and to his mother’s car. It was a simple moment in which Clark happened to be conveniently nearby. Even though Bruce swears he would’ve noticed if he was near.

Another odd moment that Bruce just happens to remember is when Clark just seems to... _float_ down from one of the ceiling beams in the gymnasium. No harness or rope, no ladder, nothing. Bruce just happened to walk in the room, Clark being the only one in there. Sure, he landed with a loud thunk and a crippling bend of the knee, and a painful plop to the floor, but that was all after Clark noticed that Bruce was in the doorway of the gym.

“Ghaaahh,” he groaned. He clutched at his knee. “God! That was a- ah- a horrible idea! God this hurts.” Bruce just continued to stare from the doorway.

“You just… floated down. Like, you full-on de-levitated, and I don’t know if you’re… in pain. Really.” Despite his words, Bruce began to slowly and skeptically walk over to to the boy now rocking in some semi-fetal position. Bruce knelt down, and looked at Clark’s flushed face. Big blue eyes stared up into equally bluer eyes. Possibly even more bluer than Clark’s own. Bruce was squinting at him, reaching for his ‘aching’ knee. “Yeah,” Bruce mumbled casually, “I’m thinkin’ you _floated_.”

Clark grabbed Bruce by his shoulders and quickly sat on his folded legs. “You can’t tell anyone! Please, you can’t tell. God, I don’t know why I wasn’t more careful, but don’t…” Clark’s grip on Bruce began to waver. “Please.” Clark stared desperately into Bruce’s confused eyes.

“Alright,” he said, “but you need to explain what you’re talking about. What happened? Are you really from Kansas? Do normal people in Kansas fly?” Clark stared incredulously at Bruce, and how casual he sounded at the fact that Clark can defy gravity.  

After the gymnasium incident the two hung out more, which most definitely pleased Clark. Even if it was because Bruce just wanted to find out more of what weird stuff Clark could do. It was fun, since Clark himself didn’t know much about his _abilities_ , and he now had a companion to help him figure out things about himself. Clark was actually pretty grateful for Bruce.

As the two got to know each other better, Clark began to flirt and paw at Bruce more often, half for fun, and half out of genuine attraction. Clark learned that Bruce was unbelievably smart and rich, and was very much single. However, the boy never responded to Clark’s advances and flirtatious comments. He’d just blush and turn away, changing the subject.  Even though Clark was enjoying flirting with Bruce and equally enjoying his reactions, Clark wanted to know if Bruce was interested in him at all. He was tired of getting no answer, so one day while they’re sitting in Bruce’s room on the floor, he begins to ask direct and to-the-point questions.

“Bruce, does my flirting bother you?”

The boy bites his lip. “Not anymore, no.”

Clark stares, wide-eyed and innocently at Bruce, who’s head is turned away from his. “Do you like boys?”

“I think so. Yeah.”

“Do you like me?”

“Yes... No.”

“Bruce!” Clark whines, and wraps a hand around Bruce’s chest. “Please. Do you like me? Because I really like you, and I wanna go out with you. Be my boyfriend, Bruce.” Clark presses his forehead against Bruce’s shoulder, then at the side of his neck.

“Yes,” Bruce says quickly. Clark looks up at him. “Yes, what?”

“I do like you.”

Clark smiles and places his hands on Bruce’s hips. “So, we’re boyfriends now.” Clark raised his eyebrows and looked at Bruce for confirmation. Bruce didn’t give any. He closed his eyes, and simply scooted closer to Clark, facing him. He noticed that Bruce’s heartbeat began to speed up.

“I… I get to kiss you now Bruce. Right?” Clark asked eagerly. Bruce opened his eyes and slightly pouted at Clark with a furrowed brow. His face began to flush, and he leant into Clark’s chest. He rested his chin on Clark’s left shoulder. “No,” he mumbled. Clark scoffed at the mixed signals he was receiving from Bruce. “What is happening? I don’t understand, Bruce.” The boy pushed off from Clark’s chest to look him in the face and glare. He opened his mouth to say something, and closed it again, staying completely silent. Clark squinted at Bruce, and opened his mouth. He paused, before saying, “I… I’m your boyfriend now, Bruce, and you like me. Right?” Bruce let an embarrassed growl sit in his throat before nodding slowly. All confusion disappeared from Clark as he smiled and chirped “great!”, before pulling Bruce’s hips closer to him and kissing and licking all over Bruce’s neck.

“Clark!” Bruce squeaks. He pushes at Clark’s neck angrily, embarrassed at the sound he made. “Clark, don’t--” He was interrupted as Clark continued to kiss his neck and jaw, and pushes his weight and height all to knees, only to create enough force to push Bruce onto his back. He stares down at Bruce, smiling, before taking his mouth for a deep and loud kiss. Bruce cringes at how wet it was, but let out a strangled moan at the feel of his tongue sliding against firm and slick warmth. Clark breaks the kiss, taking Bruce’s death grip on his shoulders as a sign for air. Clark smiled at the image of Bruce panting and wet at the mouth. He laughed. _Yeah. I did that! He’s so cute_ , he thought. Bruce glared at Clark but didn’t complain as they continued to make out for the rest of Clark’s visit.

The school days seemed brighter to Bruce since he started dating Clark, and many people took notice in how differently Bruce acted, towards Clark and everyone else. He was much more casually pleasant, and didn’t mind to make conversation with others. All was well for the two.

 

But with that said, ever since the day the two started going out, Bruce knew that Clark was the more eager and hornier of the two. Once again after finishing their homework, the boys found themselves on Bruce’s bedroom floor making out-- a bit too eagerly and heated for Bruce’s preferred pace. But Bruce also noted that he’d do just about anything when it came to the other boy. He began to love seeing Clark’s goofy happy face, even if it was for something as intimate as making out. Clark moaned into their wild kisses, while Bruce tried his best to make as little noise as possible. He grabbed Clark by the shoulders and pulled him closer, and Clark took that as a sign to pull Bruce into straddling his lap.

“Hey, Bruce, I wanna try something today.”

“Last time you said that, you tried to make out with me while flying. I didn’t like that too much.”

Clark gave an embarrassed laugh. “No, I wanna try something, different. Something that isn’t just something I can do. Well, it’s something I wanna do for you only.” Bruce raised an eyebrow, and gasped in confusion and arousal as Clark began to slowly grind Bruce’s ass against his crotch. “God, Clark,” Bruce sighed as his grip tightened on his boyfriend’s shoulders. Clark felt himself harden in his jeans. He aimed for a look of pleading in his eyes as he looked at Bruce. “C’mon,” he said, “Let’s do it today. Your parents aren’t home, and didn’t you say Alfred was out running errands?” Bruce flushed, imagining having sex with Clark, in his room. Letting Clark get to touch and taste and see even more of Bruce than he already does. “Any of them could come home any minute. And, no. It’s too embarrassing.”

“What’s so embarrassing? Have you been thinking about it, Bruce?” Clark smiled and began to slowly thrust with hidden vigor against Bruce’s ass. Before he could answer, Clark cut him off with a kiss. “You thought about me rubbing all over you? Or how I wanna suck your dick, really badly? Or how I _really_ wanna see you sucking _my_ dick?” Bruce shuddered at Clark’s words. He’d expected an intimate relationship with Clark when they first started dating, but he hadn’t thought of if Clark liked voicing dirty activities and fantasies. “Clark,” Bruce tried to warn in a weak voice, “stop talking.”

“Well if you don’t wanna do it today, if we’re not gonna, you should just let me talk about what I wanted to do.” Bruce grumbled, and tried to close his thighs together to hide his growing erection. Clark grabbed at it, and began to rub his thumb over the zipper on Bruce’s pants. “I wanted to hold your head and brush your hair while I guided your mouth onto my _cock_ ,” he said in a low voice. Bruce closed his eyes, and began to softly grind on Clark’s lap. “I wanted to suck and lick all over your chest, I wanted to bite you up, pinch you to hear you cry.”

“Clark, stop it. Don’t say that,” Bruce whispered. “I want to bite at your ass, too,” Clark said with an oddly cute laugh. He began to knead at Bruce’s ass, fingers crawling slowly to reach in between cheeks, through boxers and denim. Bruce moaned, and arched into Clark’s chest. “I wanna stick my tongue down there, lick at the inside of your thighs, bite ‘em up. I hoped that you’d let me go all the way, and let me…” Clark’s face burned a bright red. Bruce was relieved to see that he was just as embarrassed as himself. “I w-wanted to push into you… I really wanted to, go all the way with you today, Bruce.” Bruce looked at Clark, both boys panting and leaning in for kisses. Clark sucked at Bruce’s tongue, and Bruce moaned, humping at Clark’s stomach. The two groaned, breaking the kiss. Bruce stared at Clark, as though thinking if he should let the super boy touch him. Clark pressed a hand against his back. “Can I put it in? At least, h-how about just the tip?” Bruce’s eyes widened at how lewd the image would be, Clark just stirring and lightly pressing at his hole, barely thrusting in, driving Bruce insane. “Please no, God, no. I can’t,” Bruce whined. He licked at Clark’s jaw, shivering and shaking in Clark’s lap.

Clark whined and groaned, pushing a hand into Bruce’s shirt and caressing a nipple. “Okay, h-how about your mouth? Would you let me put my…” He grabbed at Bruce’s hair, pulling Bruce to look at him. They were both as red as tomatoes. “Would you let me.. Would you let me put my… Thing, in your mouth? Would you suck on me?” Bruce’s mouth slightly opened, and his eyes began to water due to embarrassment. Clark brought out a side in him that just loved the idea of being lewd, being humiliated; Bruce was afraid that one day he wouldn’t be able to say ‘no’ to Clark. He imagined sucking and tasting Clark’s dick. Sweet, happy, smart and cheerful farmboy Clark, grabbing his head and fucking into his mouth. He loved Clark, even if it was embarrassing to think about. He loved everything about him. Bruce bet that he would most definitely love his cock too. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t want that weight and heat on his tongue. Bruce shuddered. He felt dirty. He did his best not to embrace the excitement he was feeling.

“J-just, just the tip,” he moaned quietly.

“What?” Clark breathed, hands drifting to Bruce’s hips. Bruce shifted, and felt Clark’s cock poke and stab at his ass through layers of clothing. “I’ll… You can put it in my mouth,” Bruce whispered, feeling dirtier by the second. he pushed onto his knees, and pushed at Clark’s thighs. Clark began to gasp and whimper, hands at Bruce’s cheeks. He was smiling in disbelief as Bruce lowered his head to hesitantly lay his face against the inside of his thigh. After a moment of heated breathing, Bruce lifted his hand and placed it on Clark’s bulge. He rubbed at it, and unzipped Clark’s pants without unbuttoning them. Clark moaned as Bruce pulled his cock from his boxers, his dick poking out of the opening of his pants. He began to leak precome, giving a shallow thrust against Bruce’s cheek. “God, Bruce, I’m already feeling weird,” he sighed. Bruce was too enamored by Clark’s cock to hear what he’d said. He was currently struggling to remember how to breathe and swallow building up spit in his mouth.

Bruce internally moaned. God, he felt like such a freak. He was staring at Clark’s cock, and he loved the sight. he wanted to rub his face against it, kiss all over it, and taste it for the rest of his life. It was perfect. He was embarrassed, but extremely aroused. Bruce accepted the fact that he was probably going to become addicted to Clark’s cock after today. Then, he remembered his own words. _Just the tip_. Bruce bit his lip, and kissed the head of Clark’s erection. Clark gave a helpless smile, and Bruce whined loudly as he opened his mouth to suck at the precome dripping from it. He got his first taste of Clark, accepting the odd flavor of his precome and moaned. _This is Clark’s precome. This is **Clark’s**._ Bruce shoved his hand into his own pants and focused more on jacking himself off than pleasuring Clark.

Saying that Clark was surprised to see Bruce enjoy giving the blowjob more than Clark was to receive it was an understatement. But that didn’t mean that it didn’t turn him on. He stared as Bruce sucked on the head of it, moaning and stroking himself on his bedroom floor. Clark’s hands shook as he lifted them to hold onto Bruce’s head. He just wanted to try and get Bruce to taste a little more of him, to get the feel of Bruce’s wet mouth lower on him.

Bruce wanted to whimper and cry at the feel of Clark’s hands pushing his mouth lower down onto his cock. He was already restraining himself from rubbing his face against it, pressing it against his cheek. He completely regretted his earlier statement. He wanted all of Clark in his mouth. But he didn’t want to lose control the first time he and Clark got this intimate. He allowed himself to lick at it from its base to tip, and continued to suck at the head. Bruce hoped that his sucking skills were good enough to distract Clark from seeing that Bruce’s hand was reaching past his cock and around to his asshole. He rubbed his middle finger against it, and began to press at his entrance. He moaned loudly, sinking his mouth lower onto Clark’s cock.

“Bruce, this is amazing,” Clark sighed. He smiled as Bruce lost his composure, and sank even _lower_ onto Clark’s cock. Clark’s hips slowly tried to meet at Bruce’s lips, testing Bruce’s gag reflex. Bruce was simply relishing in the feel, the taste of _Clark Kent’s_ cock, and oh my god Bruce’s own was aching greatly. He continued to rub at his hole, sighing in arousal. Sounds emitted from his throat, and Clark found himself on his back, knees framing Bruce’s face, hands desperately gripping at Bruce’s hair. He was gonna burst. He began to thrust into Bruce’s mouth, scooting himself closer to his boyfriend. After a long pleased sigh, Clark could hear past Bruce’s moans and whines the faint sound of a door unlocking. His hands tightened in fear, earning himself another desperate moan from Bruce. “Oh god, wait Bruce, I, I hear something,” Clark panted. Bruce tried to freeze his movements, honestly he did, but he found himself suckling and tasting more of Clark’s shaft against his tongue. Bruce tried to keep quiet as Clark focused on the sound outside of his room, and was startled by Clark’s hands pulling him off of his dick.

“They’re coming, I can see them, they’re coming!” Bruce simply pulled up his pants and stared mesmerised at Clark’s wet and shining dick bobbing from the opening in his pants, before Clark tried his best to tuck himself away. Bruce would have dreams of Clark just letting it stay hanging out like that forever, be it hard or flaccid. Bruce was too caught up in his daydreaming to be alert to Clark grabbing a pillows off of his bed to smother their faces into them, as soon as his father opened the door.

“Boys, we’re back. Alfred’s back too… Uh.” Thomas gave an amused smirk as he saw his son and friend push each other’s faces into pillows, panting heavily. “Once you two are done suffocating each other, come downstairs for dinner.”

“Okay dad, thanks. Welcome back.” His face popped out from behind the pillow, smacking Clark in the face with his own. His father left, not closing the door completely. Bruce looked at Clark, hunched over a pillow hiding his bulge. He got up to close the door silently, and noticed that Clark’s breathing began to speed up. He sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him for Clark. “Are you alright?” He asked. “Is he gone?” He whispered. “Y-yes,” Clark sputtered, face redder than earlier. He scooted on his knees towards Bruce, and rested the side of his head against one. “I guess, I got too nervous and excited. I’m sorry,” he panted. At first Bruce thought Clark was apologizing for not sensing his parents earlier, but he read the signs of Clark’s red face and quick breathing. He immediately dropped to the floor and unzipped Clark’s pants. Clark watched through glazed eyes as Bruce desperately dug his hands into his boxers. He smiled. He loved how hot and horny Bruce got for his dick. It would make their future make out sessions more fun, he thought.

Bruce moaned quietly in his throat as he held the softening cock, slick with come, that also clung and coated Clark’s boxers. He lowered his head and gave a lick to the come on the underside of his boyfriend’s dick, frowned, and hesitated before sucking and cleaning off the entirety of Clark’s dick. Clark groaned, and his hips bucked at the hot and sharp sensation of a mouth and tongue cleaning him off. He smiled at the thought of unleashing something new within Bruce.

“Let’s go,” he said, “I don’t want your dad to come in again and find my gunk in your mouth.” Bruce shuddered, and leaned in to hug Clark. “I. I loved it.” Bruce licked at his lips, pressing harder into Clark. “I liked doing it.” Clark hugged back, rubbing at Bruce’s back. “So did I. Thank you Bruce, I’ll return the favor after dinner.” Clark moved to pull both of them in a standing position. Bruce looked down at Clark’s crotch. He gave a weak smile and bit his lip. _I’ve gone crazy. After one taste._ _I love it._ Bruce breathed and tried to calm himself before slipping out of the room to downstairs alongside Clark. _I’m addicted_ , he thought. He hugged Clark before leading the way to the dining room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter has a scene of watersports.

Dinner that night was pleasant for Clark and the Wayne family; Clark was never not surprised at Alfred’s cooking skills, and wasn’t afraid to tell him so. For the first half of the dinner, Bruce tried to make conversation stir up at the table, mainly to distract his family as he slowly picked at his food. Clark noticed, and hoped that their activity just minutes earlier hadn’t completely ruined his appetite and disgusted him for the rest of their night. But then he remembered how open and warm Bruce was when he said that he loved sucking him off. Either way, whether Bruce liked doing it or not, Clark felt somewhat embarrassed for tainting Bruce’s palette before dinner.

The second half of dinner, the whole table noticed and stared in concern as Bruce practically inhaled his food. “Bruce,” his mother warned. “Mind your manners. If you’re not going to taste your food, then at least chew it up into reasonable bits.”

“Sorry,” he replied, “I just really want dessert.” Martha looked at her child and laughed. “I’m guessing you saw in the kitchen. Alfred and I made a giant peach cobbler.” Clark stared at Bruce as his face flushed. He gave a little smile and nod at his mother. “Yes ma’am,” he chirped. He began to fidget in his seat next to Clark. Clark took note of Bruce’s increasing heartbeat. Something told him that he wasn’t too excited about the cobbler. Just to be sure, Clark went out on a limb and slid his hand onto Bruce’s thigh, his actions hidden by the table. Bruce suppressed a gasp, and shot a weak glare at Clark. He shifted to turn away from Clark, making his hand slip away. Clark raised his eyebrows and bit his lip as he stared at Bruce. His heartbeat was still fairly rapid. “I love peach cobbler, Mrs. Wayne! I bet it’s gonna be great,” he laughed, still looking at Bruce. Alfred stood up and collected the plates at the table.

“Well, I guess it is about time for dessert. Who would like ice cream with theirs?” Clark and Thomas raised their hands. Alfred smiled and excused himself from the table.

From the corner of his eye, Clark noticed Bruce’s jaw moving up and down. His face had calmed down from its earlier blush, but his cheeks were still rather pink. Bruce slightly twisted his head to get a glimpse of Clark’s face, but as soon as they made eye contact, he turned away. Clark pushed up from the table. “Excuse me,” he said, “I’m just gonna head to the restroom.” As he walked out of the room and down the hall, Bruce had to suppress a quiet moan. _Calm down Bruce_ , he told himself. _You have a penis yourself. It’s not just used for sex._ _He’s just going to the bathroom._ Bruce imagined Clark reaching the bathroom, his hand on his dick, holding it, cradling it, and relaxing at the feel of releasing his urine. Bruce coughed. He wondered if Clark ever truly focused on how good the feel of pissing was. He wanted to be in the bathroom with him. Wanted to watch him. Wanted to hold and taste him again-- Bruce took a breath. This was their first day of ever doing something sexual. He wanted to control and pace himself. And he definitely didn’t want to scare off Clark. He rubbed his tongue against the insides and roof of his mouth. Clark’s taste was gone, but he could still remember the feel of him stretching his mouth.

The curly haired farm boy walked back into the room the same time Alfred did, offering to help the man serve the dishes. After being politely declined, Clark took his seat next to Bruce again. He noticed Bruce’s jaw moving again, and his tongue pushing his cheek out. Both boys exhaled a breath loudly, and began to dig into their dessert.

****  
  


 

“You okay?” Clark asked as they were alone again in Bruce’s bedroom. “I didn’t… Gross you out, before dinner or anything?” Bruce was pacing slowly in the center of his room.

“No,” he said. He gave a small smile to Clark. “You’re staying over tonight, right?” He looked at Clark with hopeful eyes.

“Yeah. I know I’ve stayed over before, in some other guest room, but…” Clark and Bruce met each other, sitting on Bruce’s bed. “How about I stay in here tonight? Is that cool?” He kissed Bruce on his cheek. Bruce laid back on his bed, pulling Clark by the wrist to sit over him. “Yeah. That’s fine.” He pulled Clark down by his neck into a deep and slow kiss, allowing Clark to lick into his mouth. Clark reached a hand down to grab and caress Bruce’s dick through his pants.

“Bruce, lemme return the favor.” Bruce flushed as Clark shimmied down towards his cock and began to unzip his pants. As soon as Clark’s tongue met his erection, moans and pants spilled from Bruce’s lips. He began to think about Clark’s cock, how great it felt, how hot and firm it was, Bruce whimpered at how much he desired to be with it again. “Clark, Clark please,” He begged, “let me suck you off again. Let me suck you. I wanna, I wanna do it again, please.” Bruce squirmed and begged at the thought of his boyfriend’s cock, _Clark’s_ cock, and Clark could do nothing but stare at him. After a few heated moments of silence- aside from Bruce’s breathing and little moans-, Clark got up from the bed and made sure to lock the door. Bruce was embarrassed and took Clark’s silence for being freaked out and confused, so he asked for Clark to turn off the light.

“No, I wanna see you sucking me. I wanna see you,” He answered, lifting Bruce up and laying him on his chest backwards. “But I also still wanna taste you, Bruce.” He pulled Bruce’s briefs and pants off and continued to suck on Bruce as he held onto his waist. Bruce moaned and cried out, resting his face against Clark’s hard bulge. He shivered in excitement and arousal as he pulled Clark’s cock out of his pants, and eagerly rubbed his nose and lips against it. Clark paused to moan and look at Bruce completely ecstatic to suck on his cock again, kissing and licking it with full earnest attention.

Bruce tasted and rubbed his tongue against the cockhead, moaning as precome squirted onto the roof of his mouth. Mouth full, he moaned and lowered his head to suck long and tightly from Clark’s dick. Clark gripped onto Bruce’s hips nearly violently and moaned as quietly as he could. Bruce repeated the actions, his moans getting louder and louder by the minute. Clark tried to buck him off to get his attention, but it managed to be more of a thrust. Bruce gagged, and pulled off of his dick practically gasping for air, and turned his upper body to look at Clark.

“I’m sorry,” his voice shook, and soon after his body began to shake too. He gasped as Clark flattened his tongue against his asshole, and pulled down Bruce’s ass to meet with the swipes and licks of his tongue. Bruce cried and shivered, as Clark drove his tongue into him. “Tell me how much you love it, Bruce,” Clark sighed with heated eyes. Tears began to form at Bruce’s eyes, and he moaned as Clark stuck his tongue inside him. “You’re crazy for it. And I still love you. God, you’re so cute Bruce, I realized that the first time i saw you. and to see someone as cute as you go crazy over me and my..., I think I’m gonna burst.” Bruce whimpered and relaxed his face next to Clark’s cock. He held it, and began to stroke it, leaning it towards his face. “I _do_ love it,” Bruce whispered. “And I love it even more because it’s _yours_. You’ve changed me, Clark- _god_ ,” he moaned, “you’ve changed me for the good wh-when it comes to others, but you’ve made me a completely different person when I think about this,” Bruce sighed as he sucked and kissed at the shaft. “I love it. I want it. God, use me, Clark.” He hugged it between his hand and face and moaned. “Every time you need release, use my hands, use my mouth, just use me any way you want.” Clark laughed and thought about how just earlier today Bruce was too embarrassed by the thought of sex. Even if Clark couldn’t seat himself inside Bruce, his mouth was more than enough. “No more using masturbation toys, no more… lotion, no more of your own hands, _never_ anyone else’s hands,” Bruce pleaded, “Just use me.” Clark felt his orgasm coming, and tried to warn Bruce before he was interrupted. “Please, instead of like earlier, when you went alone, n-next time, take me to the bathroom with you! From now on!” Clark gasped and moaned loudly, shifting Bruce to face him. Bruce’s eyes were quickly collecting tears, and Clark kissed him deeply. “I want you,” Bruce moaned in between kisses, “use my mouth. It’s yours, it feels so good. Use me for _anything_. I wanna keep you in my mouth-”

“You’d let me even piss in your mouth?” Clark whispered to himself.

Bruce must’ve heard; he gasped and cried out as his orgasm began to stir inside of him. “Yes... Anything you give me from your dick, I want it, please I-!” He cried out as Clark held onto both of their erections and stroked and slid them together.

“God, you’re perfect, you’re hot, I love you Bruce,” He groaned as his orgasm kept climbing. Bruce read the signs on his face through teary eyes and crawled back down to Clark’s dick. He sucked in it desperately, moaning and humming. Clark pulled at Bruce’s hair and shoved his head down, climaxing entirely in Bruce’s mouth. He watched as Bruce came, hand barely on his dick, and sucking on Clark’s cockhead until he was pulled off of it. Clark pulled him into a hug, and the two laid on the bed in a complete, steamy silence. After a while, Clark got up to turn off the light, Bruce watching as Clark walked, his cock still hanging out of his pants. He whimpered on the bed. As he returned to the bed, he heard Bruce try to calm his breathing. He couldn’t see, but Clark was smiling deviously at him.

“I… I meant what I said,” Bruce mumbled against Clark’s chest.

“I know,” he sighed, “and I’ll take you up on that.” Bruce shivered against Clark, and moaned as a hand guided his own to fondling Clark’s flaccid penis.

“This is lewd. Dirty,” Bruce blurted out, and hid his face against Clark’s neck.

“But you like it.”

Bruce didn’t disagree as he began to handle and play with Clark’s dick. He sighed, content, and slowly fell asleep.

****  
  


 

Bruce woke up dazed and slightly confused, as his curtains still shone pure moonlight. Clark was shaking one of his shoulders.

“Bruce, get up,” he whispered. He stared at the clock on his nightstand. They’d only gone to sleep about 3 and a half hours ago. “What’s wrong,” he asked. He looked around the dark room illuminated in moonlight, and saw the back of his hand pressed softly against Clark’s semi-hard penis. Bruce lightly shivered.

“I, I gotta...Bathroom, you… You wanna come with?” Clark raised his eyebrows, and immediately his expression transitioned into a horrified one. “Y-you don’t have to!” He whisper-yelled, “But earlier...”

Bruce’s breath felt thick and hot in his lungs, and he slowly got out of the bed. Clark hesitantly got up also, but was pushed into a normal sitting position, his feet on the ground.

“No need to go to the bathroom,” Bruce mumbled quietly.

“B-but we’ve never done this before! What if- No, Bruce, there’s gonna be too much! Things’ll get messy!”

Bruce paused and decided to ignore Clark. He sucked at the soft dick, but was quickly pulled away. He was about to protest, but Clark was already dragging him by the arm towards Bruce’s large connected bathroom. Clark began to strip him, and Bruce stopped him when he began to strip himself. Clark stared at him, his dick growing and flushing, and only decided to leave on his shirt and boxers. Once Bruce was completely naked and half-hard, he ordered Clark to sit in the bathtub. Clark tried to situate himself in a comfortable position, allowing space in between his legs for Bruce to sit. Bruce sat on his legs, bending low and close enough to hug himself to Clark’s abdomen. He laid his head on his thigh, kissing and nudging at Clark’s twitching length. Before Clark could ask if Bruce was really okay with this, or how they should do this, Bruce’s mouth engulfed his dick, rolling and rubbing it on his tongue, absolutely covering it with warm accumulated saliva.  

Clark fliched and let out a startled and aroused squeak, nearly forgetting this entire moment was for him to use the restroom. To use Bruce.

“Bruce, no, I gotta,” he hesitated, wondering if he could allow himself some time for Bruce to suck him for a while. He thought against it. “Bruce, please, I need to go.”

“Mm… Then go.” The moonlight from Bruce’s bedroom bounced into the doorway of the bathroom, causing a beautiful lighting on the contours of Bruce’s face. Bruce was shaking slightly, probably to create a mask of restraint and control. Clark caressed Bruce’s cheek, rubbing his hands into his hair. Clark sighed and relaxed his nerves, burying his boyfriend's head in between his legs. "Okay... I'm gonna go... Now." Clark wanted to pull Bruce's head away from his dick, to make sure that he didn't try to take too much of his piss, but once the golden stream poured, Bruce pressed his head even further into Clark's crotch. Both boys let out a startled groan, Clark's more frantic, Bruce's more aroused. He stopped suckling at Clark's dick, and partially pulled back. Clark tried to stop his flow, but the release felt too good inside Bruce's mouth. Bruce stopped sucking at Clark and let the fluid fill his mouth. the taste itself wasn't appealing, but it was the fact that it was _Clark's piss_ that was filling his mouth that made him moan. He pulled himself from Clark's cock and let the gold warmth flood and spill from his mouth onto his chin, chest, and everywhere else, including Clark's boxers.

Clark was embarrassed and turned on when he stared at the image before him: Bruce panting with quivering lips, looking up at him aroused and humiliated, pupils blown, covered from chin down in his piss. he lowered his head down again to his dick, and slowly began to lick at the slow and steady stream of piss coming from it.

Clark took in how enamored Bruce was with lapping at his cock, and couldn't help himself when he began to slowly pull at Bruce's head to sink onto his dick. Bruce's face flushed even more, and he moaned as the piss stream died down. Clark vividly heard Bruce swallow his piss, turning him on even more. The two boys felt lewd and messy, but that only spurred them on even more.

A few seconds pass and Bruce is just rubbing and kissing at Clark's hardening dick. As soon as Clark is about to beg Bruce to make him come, he pulls off of his dick, his face merely centimeters away from Clark’s warmth.

“That’s...That’s enough for tonight…” Bruce breathes slowly. Clark can hear bruce’s breathing and panting, both labored and quiet. They both know that this, the entire concept of oral sex, is still fairly foreign to each other. After all, it was only their first night together-- with anyone, to be more specific. Minutes of a heated silence pass. Clark is praying that his erection would soften. Bruce is staring at his lap. Clark didn’t know what to say, so he leaned towards Bruce and  believed that a slow and grateful kiss would suffice. He kissed Bruce long and softly, with unspoken meanings of “ _thank you_ ” and “ _I really do love you_ ” being mumbled in between their lips. As the two broke for air, Bruce leaned against Clark as he himself fell back against the wall of the tub.

“Clark. I… I’m sorry. This is really weird, we don’t even know what we’re doing, maybe we should… Stay away from this? Just for a while.” Clark stared at Bruce with a flurry of emotion on his face. Surprise, Confusion, and Fear all stretched and twisted his face without his knowing.

“Bruce, we… We’re gonna be okay. It’s fine, right? We’ll figure this out. Together. If… If you wanna take a break from getting this… Intimate, then sure, I’ll respect that. But I wanna be with you. We both enjoyed this,” Clark face flushed in the dark, “ so we’ll have something to look forward to once we actually know what we’re doing.” He looked at Bruce and leaned his face in close to his. He embraced Bruce in a long tight hug. The two got up, and Bruce cleaned them both off with a warm towel. The two walked to the bed, and Clark held onto Bruce’s waist until he fell asleep.

****  
  


Bruce was quiet for the rest of the night, ever since they got out of the bathtub. He thought about Clark’s words and his warmth, his bright reassuring smile in the dark. He was embarrassed, but eternally grateful for meeting such an accepting person that fell for him. He wiggled back against Clark’s waist, and sighed. As his eyes were drifting into closing, he felt Clark’s heartbeat against his back. Bruce was quietly surprised and pleased to be calmed by this feeling and sound. His warmth, his breath, his firm softness. He felt a shiver and a stinging of tears in his eyes as he was grateful to know that this relationship for him just wasn’t about sex and physical intimacy. He truly wanted to believe that this was also about trust, and a genuine love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry as to why this took so long omg. I'm not a good writer, so i get nervous and rewrite stuff over and over, not to mention i'm lazy af. This wasn't even as long as I wanted it to be, but I felt like i needed to post it to let y'all know that i'm gonna do my best to actually do something with this work. I hope the next piece can be longer...
> 
> My other superbat fic should be updated soon! I hope you all enjoyed this, please leave comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I just might add more parts/chapters, but if I do, I'm letting you all know now, there's a high chance that cock worship, comeplay, and watersports will be involved.
> 
> I'm sorry, I'm a sucker for humiliated Bruce. And horny Bruce. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
